


Mentulatior non est

by Flodoard



Category: Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flodoard/pseuds/Flodoard
Summary: Une version revue et corrigée d'une fameuse scène de l'épisode 2 de la prequel "Gods of the Arena" (2011). Les personnages méritaient mieux, il me semble, j'ai donc essayé de mettre mon imagination à leur service, et à celui de Priape.





	Mentulatior non est

Batiatus était certain de faire plaisir à Quintilius Varus. Il comptait sur Gannicus et Melitta pour le subjuguer. 

Sur Gannicus surtout. Il le mit en garde sans ménagement : « Il faudra le contenter et donc faire tout ce qu’il exige, sans tergiverser. S’il te demande de sucer sa bite, tu le pompes jusqu’à lui faire perdre la tête ! » Le visage fermé, Gannicus ne dit rien. Il n’était pas en situation d’objecter quoi que ce soit aux ordres de Batiatus.

Comme Varus se désolait de la fatigue de sa journée, Batiatus lui proposa de goûter le divertissement qu’on lui avait préparé dans une pièce à part. Un divertissement exclusif.

Varus se détendit immédiatement à la vue des deux jeunes gens. Il loua la beauté et la fraîcheur de Melitta. Il la dévêtit avec douceur, la caressa sans précipitation, tout en commentant comme s’il s’agissait d’apprécier une statue qui venait d’être livrée. Le rythme de ses paroles et le choix des mots étaient bien différents concernant Gannicus.

« On dit que les gladiateurs savent toujours offrir un spectacle corsé. On aussi dit que les guerriers celtes proposent volontiers leurs faveurs et s'estiment offensés en cas de refus. » 

D’un geste vif Varus posa la main sur la poitrine de Gannicus, mais semblait ne pas oser le toucher plus. Après un bref silence, il lui ordonna d’ôter son pagne. Gannicus s’était préparé à ce moment et ne laissa rien paraître. Il défit son pagne et le laissa tomber négligemment, exposant entièrement les parties les plus fantasmées de son anatomie. Il offrait un corps d’athlète musculeux, bien différent de celui des jeunes adolescents, à peine pubères parfois, dont Varus avait l’habitude de jouir.

Varus souriait, la mâchoire serrée. Il commença à caresser du dos de la main les hanches, le bas-ventre, puis l’intérieur des cuisses de Gannicus, en contournant son sexe. « Voilà une belle bite, vraiment ! Épaisse, d’une bonne longueur, mais gracieuse. » Il tapota du bout des doigts les bourses, effleura le flanc de ce membre viril admirable, avant de le peloter longuement.

« As-tu une préférence Gannicus ?

\- Je ne recherche que l’étreinte des femmes, maître.

\- As-tu déjà été sodomisé ? » Demanda Varus alors qu’il se tournait vers son cul.

« Oui, bien sûr. Quelques fois. » répondit Gannicus, d’une voix toujours assurée.

« Ce fessier joufflu mérite toute notre attention. Ecarte un peu plus les jambes. »

Varus palpait le cul de Gannicus résolument. Ses doigts arrivés jusqu’à l’anus, il débuta un petit massage circulaire pour tester l'élasticité de la chair. Le gladiateur laissa échapper un grognement, trahissant l’appréhension qu’il ne pouvait totalement réprimer.

« Ma belle, approche-toi de notre héros de l’arène. » commanda-t-il à Melitta. « Je compte sur tes caresses pour fouetter ses sens. » Varus la regardait s’avancer presque timidement. Une fois passée cette courte hésitation, elle enlaça Gannicus et se mit à la tâche avec des gestes habiles. L’érection franche du gaulois ne déçut pas Varus, qui avec sa main gauche appuyée sur le dos de Gannicus le fit s'incliner doucement, laissant sa main droite plus libre d’œuvrer. Un premier doigt dégoulinant de salive pénétrait plus en avant l’orifice convoité, puis un second. Bientôt ils pressaient la prostate du beau mâle.

« Fais-moi entendre tes sensations, exprime-toi sans retenue.

\- Oui, maître... », articula péniblement Gannicus, gagné par une volupté grandissante. Il se retrouvait soumis à la fantaisie rude et sans pudeur de l’honorable romain.

Varus s’accroupit ensuite, écarta avec ses mains les deux globes charnus, et entreprit de limer méthodiquement la rosette du gladiateur. Il animait avec zèle une langue prodigieusement leste, qui se creusait et qui s'enroulait, qui se retirait et qui s'étirait, qui se contractait pour vibrer ou s'attendrissait pour lécher. Cela parut invraisemblable à Gannicus, à la fois électrisé et écœuré par les soins lascifs qu’on lui prodiguait. Les soupirs s’accentuaient.

Varus se redressa et repoussa légèrement Melitta. « Ça suffit ma petite nymphe, tu peux t’asseoir et contempler maintenant. Son corps m’appartient à moi seul. » Il attrapa Gannicus par les épaules et le tourna vers lui. D’une main caressante, Varus flattait les muscles bien définis des bras du gaulois, s’attardant sur son biceps, l’intérieur de son coude, son solide avant-bras, son poignet massif, jusqu’à se saisir de sa main et la poser contre son propre sexe. « Montre-moi comment tu manies le glaive. »

Gannicus défit la tunique de Varus, découvrant son corps filiforme, et surtout sa queue relativement courte et large, déjà bien dressée. Gannicus n’aimait pas sucer, mais il s’efforçait de ne pas s'embarrasser d’émotions superflues. N'attendant pas plus d’instructions, il s’était agenouillé et avait avancé sa bouche vers le sexe de Varus pour poser lentement ses lèvres dessus. Il s’attardait sur la verge gonflée, la caressait du plat de la langue et en taquinait la fente. Il sentit alors la main de Varus glisser dans ses cheveux, et forcer sa tête en avant pour qu'il le prenne davantage en bouche. Le noble romain regardait avec fascination sa queue tendue aller et venir en cadence entre les lèvres du gaulois, qui l’avalait sans efforts au fond de sa gorge. L’aspiration humide et coulissante lui donnait des frissons de plaisir.

Soudain Varus stoppa son talentueux  _ fellator _ , et le poussa vers la couche. Contraint de s’allonger, Gannicus savait que l’échéance était arrivée. Appuyé sur ses coudes, le buste un peu redressé, il fixait son prédateur qui brûlait de goûter à la quintessence du sexe.

Varus poussa un coussin sous le bassin de Gannicus, souleva les jambes robustes pour bien s'installer entre elles, puis il s’arrima à ses hanches et cala son membre chaud et palpitant sur cet anus rêvé, avant d'y entrer avec puissance, d'un long coup de rein, jusqu’à la garde. L’orifice était accommodant. Presque cambré, la tête balancée en arrière, Varus amorça un mouvement de va et vient ample. Gannicus tentait de se maîtriser afin de se soustraire à l’effervescence de son corps. Il se senti obligé de lancer une dernière rodomontade : « Oh oui, maître. Mon cul est tout à toi ! », tandis que quelques larmes perlaient sur son visage.

Hâtant son labeur, Varus avait basculé Gannicus au maximum pour bien se poser sur ses cuisses, et se pencher plus en avant jusqu’à ce que sa bouche ait atteint le buste du gaulois. Ses lèvres criblaient le ventre plat et musclé de baisers brusques, puis assaillirent les larges pectoraux. Il prit un téton entre ses dents, esquissa une morsure, puis roula sa langue autour avant de l’aspirer. Il se livrait à un léchage scrupuleux, comme s’il s’était agi de polir du marbre.

Gannicus tenait maintenant ses jambes croisées sur les hanches de son assaillant. Il ne pouvait plus contenir les sensations qui se propageaient dans sa chair, et exhalait un faible râle d’abandon. Il était ébahi devant Varus qui le martelait avec sa bite à un rythme soutenu. Cette étreinte entre hommes se révélait bien plus ardente et crue que celles qu’il avait connues auparavant.

La véhémence du coït surprit Melitta, témoin bien involontaire de ce déchaînement. Finalement elle préféra détourner le regard.

Varus, obscène et extatique, transcendé par ces ébats, faisait vibrer le corps du gladiateur de plus en plus hébété, quasiment réduit à l’état de pantin. Cette sodomie furieuse fit perdre tout repère à Gannicus. Pour parachever son rapt, Varus s’empara du sexe somnolent de sa victime, et entreprit de le stimuler soigneusement. Sa main masturbait avec adresse le chibre de plus en dur, précipitant son éruption. Gannicus convulsa et émit des cris sourds et saccadés, alors que sa bite presque écarlate lâchait de longs jets de semence sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Gannicus avait été capturé et maté.

Varus poursuivit son œuvre avec jubilation, jusqu’à ce que ses coups de butoir atteignent leur paroxysme. Varus lâcha un long gémissement, expression d’une jouissance irradiante. Il déversait son sperme dans Gannicus, encore et encore, dans la chaleur de son cul.

Haletant, trempé de sueur et comblé, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le côté.


End file.
